Oaths
In Seraph, Oaths are buffs that persist through multiple playthroughs. Using Oaths requires Shards, which are mostly collected from enemies, but are also given as prizes for Challenges. There exist three categories of Oaths: Munitions, Defensive, and Holy. Lists of Oaths Munitions Oaths | row1 = Split Fire Damage from dual wielded weapons is increased when attacking two seperate enemies at once. 1 (0) +5/10/15/20/25% | row2 = Critical Accuracy Each shot fired has a chance to be a Critical Strike, dealing 50% bonus damage. 1 (0) +2/4/6/8/10% | row3 = Pistol Specialist Damage from Pistol class weapons is increased. 2 (10) +2/4/6/8/10% | row4 = SMG Specialist Damage from SMG class weapons is increased. 2 (10) +2/4/6/8/10% | row5 = Rifle Specialist Damage from Assault Rifle class weapons is increased. 3 (20) +2/4/6/8/10% | row6 = Shotgun Specialist Damage from Shotgun class weapons is increased. 3 (20) +2/4/6/8/10% | row7 = Devastating Accuracy Increases the Physical and Holy Critical Strike damage bonus. 4 (45) +5/10/15/20/25% | row8 = Scavenger Pickups from lockers and chests contain more ammunition. 4 (45) +3/6/9/12/15% | row9 = Blessed Ammunition There is a chance that the next shot fired will consume no ammunition. 4 (45) +2/4/6/8/10% | row10 = High Velocity Increases the chance bullets will pass through a target and hit an enemy behind. 5 (100) +2/4/6/8/10% }} 1. The railgun weapon is Assault Rifle class. Defensive Oaths | row1 = Strength Seraph's starting Health is increased. 1 (0) +10/20/30/40/50 HP | row2 = Potency Health gained from Health orbs is increased from 50 by an amount. 2 (3) +3/6/9/12/15 HP | row3 = Destiny Maximum Health increase on level up is increased. 2 (3) +2/4/6/8/10 HP | row4 = Life Seeker Enemies now have a chance to spawn Health orbs on death. 3 (15) +1/2/3/4/5% | row5 = Resilience Damage taken from Physical (orange attack indicator) sources is reduced. 3 (15) +2/4/6/8/10% | row6 = Sanctuary Damage taken from Unholy (purple attack indicator) sources is reduced. 3 (15) +2/4/6/8/10% | row7 = Life and Death Weapon and Ward lockers now have a chance of spawning a Health orb the first time they are opened. 4 (50) +2/4/6/8/10% | row8 = Dashing The recharge time on Blink is reduced. 4 (50) +3/6/9/12/15% | row9 = Fleet Seraph gains bonus movement speed. 4 (50) +2/4/6/8/10% | row10 = Soul Stealer Seraphs heals by an amount of Health each time an enemy is slain. 5 (100) +1/2/3/4/5 HP }} 2. For Dashing, the effect should be listed as -x% rather than +x%. Information is transcribed from the game, which uses the incorrect sign. Holy Oaths | row1 = Academia Enemies have a chance of dropping an additional Mote on death. 1 (0) +5/10/15/20/25% | row2 = Deadly Movement Blinking through an enemy will damage them. 2 (3) +10/15/20/25/30 | row3 = Knowledge Collecting Shards will now boost your maximum Health. 2 (3) +1/2/3/4/5 HP | row4 = Miracle Proficiency The cooldown time of all Miracles is reduced. 3 (20) +4/8/12/16/20% | row5 = Remnant Protection Damage taken by Seraph is reduced for 1.5 seconds after activating a Miracle. 3 (20) +2/4/6/8/10% | row6 = Spark All Holy damage has a chance to be a Critical Strike. 3 (20) +3/6/9/12/15% | row7 = Sentinel Any Holy damage and healing from Miracles and Blessings is boosted. 4 (50) +4/8/12/16/20% | row8 = Replenish Seraph has a chance to gain an instant Blink recharge whenever successfully Smiting a larger enemy. 4 (50) +25/30/35/40/50% | row9 = Enhanced Precision Collecting Motes will increase the chance of a Critical Strike for 2 seconds. 4 (50) +1/2/3/4/5% | row10 = Origin's Touch The initial attack on an enemy causes additional Holy damage equal to a percentage of its maximum Health. 5 (100) +2/3/4/5/6% }} 3. For the purposes of Oaths and Blessings, a "successful Smite" of a larger (Elite or Boss) enemy requires that the Smite destroys that enemy; the first two Smites on a Boss do not trigger these effects.